It's Just the Potion Talking
by Through Glass
Summary: Sirius accidentally drinks a love potion made for Lily by James and the group struggles to do afind a cure and bfind out who it is. Sirius struggles with his new feelings and insists that it's just the potion talking. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own Remus and Snape. '

A/N: GAH. I don't have inspiration for the other 5 fanfictions I'm writing but I do have some for a new story. Damn me. –shakes fist-

-TG

-

-

-

Sirius made his way into the Great Hall with a small smirk upon his face, practically saying: I've been laid. Bow to me. He ran a hand through his dark locks as he sat down next to Remus and across from James and Peter. "Hey," he said with a bright grin.

With a raise of his brow, Remus turned to look at Sirius slowly. "Who was it this time?"

"Anna Shreeder," Sirius said with a small sigh as he grabbed a full goblet of Pumpkin juice and downing it.

James leaned forward quickly and grabbed the goblet, his eyes wide, staring into it. "Padfoot! Ah-You ju-uh. . ."

"I what? Jamesy. . .what did you do to my drink?" with wide eyes, Sirius grabbed it back and starred into the goblet, looking at Remus, then Peter and finally James.

"Uh. . . well. . . you see. That's Lily's seat. . .and-"

"I know that James! What was in my bloody drink you prat?!" Sirius asked with a yell, slamming the goblet on the table.

"I kind of-" he bit his lip and let his head drop as bursts of chuckles and giggles rose from his throat.

"You kind of what? Spit it out!" Sirius looked at James angrily as he clutched his throat, hoping to merlin that he wasn't going to die.

"Fine! There was a love potion in that drink for Lily. . .I wanted to see if it worked. It's suppose to have an affect where the person who drank it would fall in love with the first person they saw or who they were meant to be with. I forgot," James shrugged it off and stabbed at a sausage link on his plate.

Sirius starred blankly at James but soon covered his eyes. "Oh god. James. . . does this potion wear off? Please tell me it wears off!"

"Now why would I give Lily Evans a potion that will wear off?" James rolled his eyes with a small snicker and chewed absentmindedly on an egg.

"Eh?! James! I-Arg!" Sirius kept his eyes covered as he shook his head quickly.

Remus raised at brow at this situation and set a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Sirius. . . covering your eyes won't work now. . . you've already looked at all three of us,"

Sirius felt the hand on his shoulder and his hands dropped softly. "Oh shit. You're right," All the boys looked at Sirius and backed up a bit, Peter falling out his chair with a yelp.

"Who did he look at first?" Peter asked quickly, pulling himself onto the bench again, looking at both Remus and James, finally Sirius.

"I can't remember," James whispered looking at the goblet slowly and then back to Sirius. He bit his lip, struggling not to laugh.

Sirius' brows furrowed together in frustration as he starred menacingly at James. "It's you're fault James!"

"You don't know that!" James contradicted, his face breaking out into a smirk. "Ok so it is. But I didn't mean to!"

Remus shook his head slowly as he looked at Sirius with suspicion. "So. . . who are you attracted to right now?" he asked crossing his arms and waiting for a sign from Sirius. It could be any one of them. . . even Peter.

Sirius felt a lump grow in his throat as Remus asked this. "I dunno Moony," Sirius said quickly. "Besides. . .I wouldn't tell any of you!" Sirius said instantly.

"Why not?" James leaned forward and starred at him in the eyes. "You already know don't you?" A grin spread wide across his face as he continued to stare at his friend. "Who is it padfoot? Who do you fancy?"

A blush painted itself across Sirius' face as James snickered and crossed his arms across his chest. "Tell . . or we tell the whole school that the famous Sirius Black is _gay_,"

With wide eyes Sirius shook his head quickly. "I'll think about it. I don't really know yet!"

James raised a brow at this, determining whether he believed his best mate or not. "Ok. But you have to tell us!" James whined, his eyes growing big. He was doing a failed attempted at puppy dog eyes.

"I told you I'd think about it! You have no right to threaten me either!"

"Why not?" he hissed, clearly pissed now.

"_I_ should be threatening _you_. _You _gave me the potion," Sirius muttered stabbing a piece of his food in anger, causing bits of bacon, egg and pancake to go flying.

With a roll of his eyes he leaned back, looking around as Sirius spoke. "It's not entire-" he stopped and lost his grip on the table, causing him to fall backwards on accident.

Remus leaned over the table to see James just _sit _there on the ground. Of course. . . Lily had entered the room, chatting to a few of her Ravenclaw friend. "Oh you're hopeless," Remus whispered with a small roll of his eyes and leaning back to face Sirius. The poor dog boy looked like a wreak. He sat there, arms wrapped around his body, looking around wildly and blinking constantly. "Padfoot?" Remus set a hand on the boy's shoulder as he said this, looking up a bit at Sirius' face.

"Hm?" Sirius shot a look at Remus and raised a brow. "Wh-what?" his voice caught in his throat as he spoke, looking from Remus' face to his arm that was on him, back to his face.

"You _do _know. Don't you?" Remus whispered with a slight grin.

"I-I do not!" Sirius insisted standing up and tripping over the damned bench and falling on his ass with a thump. "I don't know yet. . ."

"Don't know what?" Lily appeared behind Sirius and raised a brow at his state. Flushed cheeks, stuttering. . . embarrassment.

James let out a snicker as he pulled himself off the ground and smiled sweetly at Lily. "He accidentally took a love potion and we know he looked at one of us first but we can't figure it out. Sirius is in _love _with one of the Marauders," James said quickly, not blinking as he starred at her.

"Oh my," Lily's hand shot to her mouth where she looked down at Remus, cocking her head to the side as if asking him: 'Is he serious?'. And Remus gave her a look back that practically shouted: 'With them. . anything is possible'. "Well. . I could try and help. But I need to know who it is. There is a counter potion for this but it's extremely difficult,"

"I want it!" as soon as she had spoken, Sirius had jumped up and seized Lily by her shoulders. "Fix me," he pleaded shaking her slightly.

"Black! Stop it! I will help you. Ok? Who is the person? Who do you have feelings for?" she asked pulling out a small notepad and quill.

"I- uh. I don't want to tell you," Sirius whispered letting go of Lily.

"Black. . ." Lily let out a small sigh in frustration and turned to look at Peter and James who were snickering at the idea of Sirius liking a boy at all. "Just tell me. I won't tell any of them. I promise," Lily whispered nodding slowly at him.

"Hey! I want to know! I can probably help!" Remus jumped up and nodded at the thought. "Just tell us Padfoot,"

At the thought of any of his friends knowing, he quickly backed off. "I'll just have to live with it. I don't want anyone knowing. Sorry Evans," and with that he grabbed his booksack and fled the Great Hall quickly.

"Well. . . who do you think it is Lily?" Remus asked watching as Sirius fled and Lily sit down in his place.

"Who did he look at first?" she asked taking a clean plate and filling it a quarter full of food.

"We don't know. He seemed to have looked at all of us," Remus whispered crossing his arms across his chest as he thought of this.

"I'm serious Remus. He couldn't have looked at _all _of you at the same time. He had to have looked at one of you instantly and then quickly looked around till you asked. We need to find out or I can't fix him," Lily whispered shaking her head and nibbling on a piece of garlic bread absentmindedly.

-

-

-

A/N: You know why it sucked? Because I hate having so many characters in at once. I can do well when it's just Remus and Sirius. Or James and Sirius. Etc. Hope you liked the 'idea'. Next chapter will be better. '

-TG


	2. Chapter 2

Dear fanfiction readers:

I apologize for the long wait on my fanfictions. This is being put up in all my stories so everyone will see it. I got in trouble for my grades and had my computer taken away and I was banned completely from computer systems and put into therapy. O.o'

But, My parents have lightened up and have set up my computer downstairs where they have it locked at night so I'm not able to get on at night as usual. SO, that being said. . I have all the chapters written out. . I just need to type them up. :

Which also means it will take me awhile cause I don't have 24 hours on a weekend to type up 7 page chapters. O.o' I do have a life now. Unfortunately. I apologize again and sadly say. . you'll have to wait a teeny-tiny bit longer for those chapters. I only have 2 hours after homework is done and a couple hours on weekends. ;; I love seeing your Reviews and adds, even though I'm not able to supply the chapters.

So, expect to see a chapter up over the Christmas Break and what not.

Love you all!

-TG!!


	3. Chapter 3

-sigh- Yes, it's been a year. A YEAR since I uploaded ANYTHING. . . I apologize. To my Naruto readers:

Dear amazing watchers and readers,

I'm afraid to say that my interest in Naruto has vanished. I am no longer interested in it. Please don't ask why. I dislike it now.

I still love Skikamaru. I think I always will. I'm sorry. I will not be continuing my fics.

-TG

And to my HP readers –even though I only have one fic-

I still love HP. :] I will always love it. I hope to upload many more HP fics and even continue this one!

-TG~


End file.
